Deaths Champion
by robert32514
Summary: After one adventure ends, another shall begin. Join Harry and his friends as they fight an even darker battle than they ever have before. With the aid of new friends and new allies, they will take on battles not seen since ancient times.


**Deaths Champion**

 **Ch. 1 Out of the pan, into the fire**

 **I do not own Harry Potter and or Midnight Texas**

 **J. K. Rowling, Charlaine Harris, and NBC does.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Authors note: I have recently started watching the Television series Midnight Texas on Hulu, based on the novels by Charlaine Harris, and it has got me wanting to read said novels. So, the Potter timeline will be moved up by ten years to allow Harry to be at the stage where he will be able to interact with the characters of Midnight on even ground where age is considered, since most of the characters of Midnight Texas are in between their mid to late twenties to their early to mid thirties. Also, I will be attempting to give Sanguini a small part in this story since not many HP fanfic/ crossover, stories really speak of him, if at all as far as I know. So I hope you enjoy!**

 **Ch. 1 Out of the pan, into the fire**

There was Fire, brimming with the ghastly scent of Sulphur and Brimstone. These were the things of which two of his senses registered as he ran. And ran he continued to do. The world around him was dark and on fire. An untold amount of Demonic-like creatures with ghastly auras and bat-like wings, flew overhead.

The sky above was darkened, but held a faint glow of orange from the flames that burned behind and or above the heated stone before him. Even now, he could feel the heat emanating from the rocky walls surrounding him.

An open outcrop trail laid bare before him as he ran forward, winding pathways every few meters, littered with the skeletal remains of many a human, some of which still held bits of dried decomposing skin on their fallen corpses, causing him to feel slightly ill, even with the hellishly choking scent of death in the air.

Many voices filled the hellish air, crying out in anguish and despair. He could not make out how many he heard as there were no limit to the screams crying out all around him.

He wanted to pull out his hair from the despair he felt and drill his ears until they bled in order to mute the untold number of screaming voices filled with despair and the gnashing of teeth, as he struggled to keep running. One hand pressing against a rocky wall, only for him to regret doing so. He quickly snatched his hand back as the heat emanating from the wall burnt his hand.

Looking upon the the damaged palm as he cried out in sudden pain, he looked and saw that his hand had been badly burned, blisters already appearing upon the flesh of his palm as fresh boils pooled from beneath the burnt flesh. The smell of the damaged skin was repulsive. And yet, he observed as his hand then miraculously healed in mere moments, good as new. He stood there stunned with shock as he turned the hand every which way before he looked around himself and even upward from the opposite path he had run through. A dark shadow began to grow over the path he had run, forcing his eyes to widen in fear and disbelief. A deep baritone voice roaring from the unknown darkness with eyes made of fire, flames flicking from the nostrils, with a tongue spewing a lava-like substance as it hung out of an unhinged cavity of a jaw, filled with rows of serrated edged teeth, much like that of a shark. The forehead burning with devilish horns sprouting upward with what appeared to be a black crown within the flames.

He quickly turned back to the forefront and proceeded to run again, picking up his speed while also desperately trying to not run into or even touch the super-heated, curved walls. An opening began to appear before him as he made a final curvature of a turn, but the trail ended with the human looking over a chasm as his eyes laid bare to witness of the 'Hell' before him. The image was like that of what was seen before in various muggle paintings and such throughout time. Spoken of only in surmans from Priests in all churches.

 ** _"Harry..."_** a demonic voice growled out from behind him. He closed his eyes as he breathed heavily, hoping against hope that his greatest fear wasn't becoming real, **_"...Potter."_**

He felt the darkness as it flew over and hovered before him, as it moved close enough to him as he felt the heat against his body, coming from the demon before him.

The man who once was the man who conquered, with his eyes sealed tightly, gulped before slowly opening them and staring in shock at the creature before him.

 ** _"Look at what has become of me, Potter."_** the creature spat. Harry's eyes widened even further as he saw the long, and obviously huge bat-like wings sprouting from the demons body, **_"You did this to me."_** it said with a slight hiss.

"T-Tom?" Harry stuttered in dreaded shock and with horrifying realization of who exactly it was that hovered before him, the wings flapping to keep the demonized being afloat within the burning air.

 ** _"I will have my revenge."_** the demon that once was Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort roared as he drew an arm back, the hand lighting up in flames.

Even through his fear induced state, his fingers itched and them alighted with his magic, as it responded to his adrenaline fueled state, blood furiously pumping through his system at an extreme rate, the now adult Wizard and Champion of Death quickly raised his arms, his hands before him, fingers outstretched, summoning a shimmering golden shield before him as the former dark wizard turned demon threw its own arm forward while it turned to the side with the other arm bent inward and the demonic hand curled into a fist, while the brother hand unleashed the flames of Hell upon the shield.

It felt like forever as Harry maintained the shield throughout the onslaught, but as he turned his head from the fires heat that permeated through the shield, with beads of sweat running down his forehead and face as he grit his teeth and poured more magic into the shield, he heard the cracks from within the magical shield begin to form as he struggled to maintain it. His arms shook from the beating his shield took.

He screamed as he poured the last vestiges of his magical energy into the shield, the demonic being laughing sadistically as his flames pushed even harder upon his most hated foe.

But the moment the last of his magical reserves left him and the shield shattering, he screamed for what he felt would be his last as the fires raced at him, when he shot up in bed with a near shouted gasp. He was grasping his thin blankets as he shivered, his body pale, layered in sweat, and clammy. His forehead also drenched in sweat as he shivered from the latest nightmare.

Thankfully, it was still night time, as it was very much still dark within the room he slept in, the slight rays of the moons light peeking through the mere opening of the rooms window hanging curtains.

The dream had felt so real and vivid, he could still remember it, so clearly. His breathing was coming in great huffs as the adrenaline began to finally settle down and eventually his bodies normal pulse return to normal. He pulled himself even further into a sitting position in his bed, leaning against the headboard, a knee rising for which to lay an elbow upon so he could grasp his forehead so as to calm his mind. Having mastered 'Occlumency', he began to sift through his thoughts, locking the horrific images of this latest nightmare in a secure vault, within the deepest recesses of his mind as his body finally stopped shaking and his bodies temperature returned to normal, the adrenaline now faded as well.

It was as he was doing this, he had failed to notice the time, nor the familiar presence sitting in the chair before the rather king-sized bed he shared with his fiance who still remained sleeping beside him as far as he knew. He took a few deep breaths to get himself in order before he then summoned his wand into his hand. He waved it over his body, cleansing it of the sweat before doing the same to the sheets and blankets he rested with his life partner.

It was as he looked upon his Bonny Gin, that he ran his fingers through her hair, moving it out of her beautiful face. He smiled as he she looked as peaceful as ever, an expression of tranquility upon her beautiful features. She moaned and leaned into his touch, causing his smile to widen, and his heart to soar with love and warmth. He couldn't believe the luck he had with the woman beside him.

"Rough night?"

Harry snapped his wand out and pointed it at the source from which the voice spoke. Recognizing the being, Harry lowered his arm and dropped the wand into his blanket between his raised knee and his flat leg. His now free hand rubbed tiredly at face, removing the excess sleep in the crevices of his eyes.

"Death!"

"Harry."

"What brings you here, old man?"

The being sitting before the twenty something wizard wore the features of an aged male around his late 50's to early 60's, if standing, would stand around 5'10, with shoulder length hair as black as night, his eyes black as coal with almost no life within them.

He wore a dark business suit, unnaturally black in of itself, but not unusual to Harry as when he appeared before him for just a word or a spot of tea from time to time, his taste in clothing never really changing. Laying on the arm of the chair in which he sat, was an black overcoat. He held in both hands before him, his signature steel tipped cane.

With a huff, the being before him turned his head while mumbling something or other. Turning back to Harry, Death spoke, "Can't an old family friend stop by every now and again for a friendly chat?"

"Hardly an old family friend. You're the eldest friend of my family that I know."

"I am honored you would consider me a friend, despite the many times I could have claimed your soul, but didn't. Knowing that you were a fighter, as all of Ignotus' descendants were. But I concur, you are right, I am here for a reason."

"And that reason is?" Harry asked.

"I come because of a small town in the Americas, in a small part of the great state of Texas called, Midnight and the pull you will soon begin to feel from it."

Perplexed, Harry raised his head slightly, "I've never heard of such a place."

"Not many have. It is a Supernaturally neutral location where some 'mortals' live quietly in the know alongside the creatures of your world, from Vampires, an Fallen Angel, a practicing family of Wiccans even, a Were-tiger, and more. But the neutrality may soon be coming to an end. An event will be taking place, and you are one of the key players in what is to come."

"Why are you telling me of this?"

"The town needs protection from someone of your caliber. Both the No-Mag's and the Supernaturally inclined."

"For what reason?" Harry asked, an eye brow raised with suspicion.

"Go there and find out for yourself."

"You're asking a lot, you know that!" Harry snarked with a tired expression. "I've never been out of the country, let alone had a vacation."

"Well, maybe it's time you've had one. After all, I'm sure you can handle what is to come, Harry. Out of most of the humans I have ever known, you were the one in whom I have had faith in the most, young one." Death began to rise as if he must have sensed the end of the discussion.

"You've never given up on me." Harry quipped.

"Who says I ever will?" Death said as he grasped his overcoat and walked towards a corner of the room.

"What was the name of the town, again?"

Stopping in midstep before merging with the dark, Death turned his head and replied, "Midnight, in Texas. I'm sure I don't need to tell you how to get there, do I?" And with that, Death walked into the darkened shadows untouched by the minniscule rays of the nights moon that was not hidden by the shuttered windows.

Harry pondered his thoughts for a moment before rising from the bed and exiting the room to see to his manly duties before he went down for a bit of food.

Ginny Weasley awoke over an hour later to the sound of _'clanging',_ of metal striking against metal. She groaned in annoyance as she arose from her bed, finding it empty. Not surprising as the only one to dare handle the forge within her fathers barn in the early hours, would be her lover and fiance when the nightmares plagued his dreams.

It was a defense mechanism, Hermione had told her. At the end of the war, Harry had buried many of the dead alone. Hagrid and a few others insisted in helping, but many of the graves upon the grounds of the Ancient school were dug and filled by Harrys own hands. For a time, Harry pushed himself away from everyone around him. Hagrid of course being Harrys first true friend, and the only one who truly stuck by him throughout the entirety the two have known one another, allowed the near adult wizard to stay with him awhile. This allowed Hagrid to teach Harry a thing or two while being his ear and 'anchor', so to speak.

The Weasleys and Hermione bless their souls, understood this and left Harry alone, giving him both the time and space he needed, but still made an effort to not repeat their past mistakes by distancing themselves from him completely like Dumbledore had them do before, and would undoubtedly have wanted, yet again.

Hogwarts had shut down for a time, but that didn't stop the Half-Giant and weary Champion of Death and if the rumors were true, of Magic, from working on, rebuilding, ad even re-fortifying the once great castle with their bare hands. To them, the castle was more than a magical construct, it was more than bricks and mortar, to them, it was home. In time, others followed suit, aiding in the rebuilding of the school. Even the Hogwarts House Elves, the Centaurs led by Firenze, and other Magical communities from the four corners of the world, came to help the once great foundation of magic.

With the ICW in disarray, it was decided by the Crown and many of the other Magical Communities to take over the British Ministry of Magic.

Many a formerly marked Death Eaters and those whom were unmarked, up to and including the many dark creatures from Vampires, Werewolves, Acromantulas, and more, were executed. With Voldemorts death, the Dark Mark had disappeared. But the ones whom were once marked and had been known Death Eaters and Death Eater supporters, were quickly rounded up and captured by the other nations top Aurors and Bounty Hunters. Not even the Malfoys were able to escape justice, no matter how much Harry had spoken up for the scion of House Malfoy since he in a way owed a debt to Lady Malfoy.

It was later learned that since their 1st year of schooling, Draco Malfoy belonged to Harry Potter anyways due to the fact that he stood him up after challenging Harry to a Wizards duel. With his failure to appear for said duel, Malfoy had unwittingly and unknowingly signed off his life and magic to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

But because of his actions in attaining his mark and the actions he had partaken within Hogwarts since Dumbledores death, Draco Malfoy, like his father, would face the Death Penalty.

Several Wizarding Conclaves throughout the world had long ago learned the secret in eradicating the Dementors and took great delight in revealing to Europes M.O.M. the secret in destroying the entire race of soul suckers once and for all. None of the foul creatures were spared their fates.

The Goblins who aided Voldemort, up to and including the treacherous Griphook, were ordered to be executed by the King of the Goblins, Lord Ragnok. In learning the truth, and since Voldemort had branded his followers, with Harry Potters defeat of the so called Dark Lord, all those branded had their fortunes and titles stripped from them, the damages to Gringotts were paid for from several of those vaults with an apology from the new Lord Potter included.

After a short meeting with the King and Harry, it was later learned that the remaining fortunes taken from the former Nobels whom were marked and or aided the deceased Dark Lord, be used to care for and house the many orphanes and victims of the war. The innocent survivors were to be given immediate shelter, food, clothing, and whatever necessities were needed in order to live at least a healthy life.

The Lord Ragnok had struck up a simple friendship with Harry, as he preferred to be called, and through this friendship, allowed the Goblins to not only aid in the rebuilding of Hogwarts, but have a place as both teachers and healers within the British Wizarding World as equals. Many Pro-Pure Blooded families would not enjoy this, much to the Goblins and Harrys amusement.

With the aid of the various Ministries from around the world, many of the laws passed, before the second Blood War and during, were abolished. Equal rights for all races of Magics children, flourished once more.

Kingsey Shacklebolt, having survived the war, became the new Interim Minister at Harrys insistence after refusing the position himself when several people called for it. Of course, Harry reminded the people of their own treacherous and cowardly acts for the short time after his return to life within their world, and had no wish to follow in Albus Dumbledores shoes. Despite his respect for the many things the old man had done, Harry had had time to reflect and realize the many miscarriage of justice on his person, via the former Headmaster.

Many cried fowl on him for his words, until he bared his scar riddled body to the masses and showed them the results of Dumbledores actions and with the help of a private Ghost Writer, his entire story would be told so the world may know the truth of who Harry Potter was and where he had truly come from.

Harry never did make peace with his Aunt and Uncle throughout the time after the war, but his cousin Dudley had at least put forth an effort after having fallen for a witch. Dudley even went so far as to pull his cousin into his arms and weep for being the person he once was and thanked him for saving him and showing him the truth of what he was.

When asked how and when the change first came about, Dudley reminded him of the cup of tea he left outside of his cousins room in Little Winging the last day they saw one another. Harry thought it a prank at the time, and realized then at his cousins admission, it truly was a first step in the healing process between the two individuals.

Harry and the Weasleys would eventually meet up again when the funeral for Fred Weasley occurred. Harry held George up in a show of support, but the one half of the twin pranksters needed time and distanced himself, not just from Harry, but his family as well, a fact which would last for several months.

Ginervra walked away from her parents side to stand at Harrys after the funeral. She no longer saw the Boy-who-lived, but the broken man with too much on his shoulders as if the world itself was pressing and weighing down upon him. With the many Dark factions now gone, including the vile toad of a woman, Delores Umbridge being among the last to face her own execution after her trial and the guilty verdict issued against her, Harry needed a sense of direction, a purpose as it were since he no longer had a fight that needed winning.

Sighing to herself, Ginny shook her head, closing herself from the memories that sometimes still plagued her as well, as her fiance of several months, once more took to the anvil with hammer and molten steel.

After a quick shower, drying off, and dressing in simple clothes, the future matriarch of House Potter left her room and descended the stairs. Her father was just returning from the outside, no doubt having spoken with his future son in-law. His somewhat aged face seemed rather pale and shaken as he entered his home and sat at the head of the table.

"He's at it again, that poor boy." Molly Weasley said as she laid a cup of tea down upon the table, a saucer lying beneath the cup itself. "Arthur, was it the nightmares again?"

The head of the Weasley Clan sighed as he held his cup between both hands as if the heat of the liquid within the pottered cup, would seep into his tired and worn hands, "No, Harry had a visitor early this morning, after awakening from another nightmare."

"Who?" Molly queried as she paled, not realizing that her homes wards had not alerted her, nor her husband and or children, of a trespasser.

Looking into his wifes eyes, grim as his expression was, he answered, "I think it's obvious, Molly."

"N-Not _him_." she gasped.

He nodded as if in resignation. As she sat beside him and grasped his wrist in worry, Ginny took this moment to walk into the kitchen and pour herself a cup of tea as well, before she sat down. "What did _he_ , want?"

"Harry was given an assignment." Arthur answered. "He's to leave as soon as possible, for the Americas."

"But Arthur, what about their wedding?" Molly cried out.

"Molly, you and I both know, that... _Death_ , is not someone you say no to. There's a reason why he's chosen Harry as his Champion, being descended from the Peverell Clan, and the last of their bloodline, the line of Ignotus. If he says to go, Harry must."

"Then I will go with him." Ginny said with finality as she made her presence known.

Arthur looked upon his only daughter proudly as he smiled and nodded.

"Besides, it sounds like it would do him good to go somewhere unfamiliar in order to escape the nightmares. If anyone deserves a chance to get away from it all, its Harry."

"Ginny, are you sure about going down this path?"

"I failed him once because someone would not let me aid him, I will not make that mistake again. Where he goes, I go."

"Well said, Gin, well said." Her father stated with an expression of approval as he wore a tired smile.

The front door of the Weasley home opened as Hermione Granger and her fiance, Ronald Weasley entered the home. Minutes later, the surviving members of the Weasley Clan began to arrive, one after the other, only moments apart.

"He's at it again," Ronald said as he pulled out a chair for his fiance, just before sitting down, himself.

"Was it the nightmares?" Hermione asked, a bit worried.

As each and every member of the family arrived, Arthur began his tale as Molly, Ginervra, and Fleur Weasley saw to breakfast.

Half an hour later found Harry entering the House with a sweat soaked body, a white, sweat soaked T-shirt clinging to his sweaty body. Ronald made to get up, when a raised hand from his eldest friend stopped him as he signified that he wanted to be left alone for the moment.

He ascended the stairs toward the washroom, and a minute later, the faint sound of running water was heard.

"Isn't there something we can do, Mr. Weasley? Ginny and he are to married soon."

"I know this, Hermione dear. But you don't tell someone like...D-Death, what to do." Arthur repeated, "If he says Harry must leave, we can not get in the way. He must go."

"It isn't right." Ronald said, folding his arms in front of him.

"It never is, brother." Wiliam Weasley said as he held his wifes hand. "But this is Death, we are speaking of. Do you wish to anger a Primordial?"

The youngest son of House Weasley paled at the implications of what his brother was implying and had to admit, pissing Death off was a bad idea, and so admitted defeat. He would support his friend and soon to be brother in-law with every fiber of his being.

More talk of Harrys mission was spoken of at the table, much to Mollys ire, who hated speaking of the Ancient being she herself knew, she would meet when her time came, when the sound of running water ended, causing the entire group to calm and go damn near silent. Another ten minutes later, and a refreshed Harry Potter descended down the stairs.

One look at the gathered group of Weasleys, and he knew they all knew, "Oh, it seems like I don't have to say anything, after all." he said as he then looked to his only remaining father figure. He then sat down beside Ginny when Molly made to rush over with an empty plate for him and began to pile on the food.

"Harry dear, you're pushing yourself too hard."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you." he replied.

"Non-sense, and how many times must I ask you to call me Molly."

Gulping down a bite of bacon, he answered in a forced cheek, "At least once more, Mrs. Weasley."

From there, throughout the remainder of breakfast, was a silent affair. Harry felt Ginnys hand on his, making him turn to look upon her for the strength she provided him. He smiled at the sentiment as he gripped her hand firmly in appreciation.

Throughout the day, no one spoke of Harrys mission, and yet, as Harry began to work on his Godfathers bike that was returned to him, thanks to the effort of Hagrid locating it at the spot it had crashed into over two years ago, he had stripped down the motor and many functions that was apart of the inner workings of the bike. He was going over the bikes manual provided by Sirius whom left it in the vaults left to him within Gringotts, aided by William in the hopes of not only restoring the vintage bike, but improving on it, when another presence made itself known.

The familiar visage of Kingsley Shacklebolt made himself known as he opened the doors of the newly restored and improved garage. The sound of the door sliding open alerting both young men.

Looking up, both looked to one another when William _sighed_ , "I'll be in the house if you need me."

"Thanks." Harry replied, getting a nod from the scarred, Gringotts employee.

The new Minister of Magic watched silently as the eldest Weasley son left, the door closing behind him. Turning his head slightly to look at the door, then turning back to look upon the project Harry was working on.

"I heard that you've been given an assignment."

"Going to try and stop me?"

"And piss off the Reaper, you're out of your mind." he said with a shiver. As Harry made to stand and turn around, reaching for a bottle of Fire Whiskey and two cups, Kingsley conjured a stool to sit on.

Harry blew into one of the cups and made sure there were no contaminating particles in it, before handing it off to the man. Kingsley gratefully took it and accepted the precious brown liquid that Harry poured for him, before pouring some for himself. As Harry sat down, and looked down into the cup, he asked, "So, if you're not here to stop me, why are you here?"

"To offer my aid."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked as he took a sip of the magical whiskey.

"I mean, there's a many people who owe me, and even you, a few favors. More you than me, especially the Unspeakables."

"Why them?"

"Because they didn't act when they should have. Like Dumbledore, they left you to fight the battles they refused to. I learned that they knew everything Dumbledore knew, and they did nothing. I'm calling in those favors, and I think it's about damn time for you to do so as well. Let's face it, you need the training."

"What do you know about Midnight?"

"More than I'd like to. I have an...acquaintance that calls Midnight home. A quick communique with him, and I'm sure he'll have a home ready before you arrive."

"And the friend?"

"A vampire."

"A vampire? Like Sanguini?"

"Mmmm somewhat." he replied, taking a minor sip of the alcohol, "Unlike most vampires who feed on blood, Lemuel also feeds on emotions and energy of any and all beings, human and supernatural alike."

"Lemuel...?"

"Lemuel Bridger. Most call him Lem. Sanguini is intending to journey there himself some time soon. Maybe you and he could take the journey, together."

"Maybe, but he didn't exactly aid us in the battle when we needed him."

"No," Kingsley agreed with a nod, "no he did not. But still, since your victory against Riddle, he has been working tirelessly on getting the other Vampires and Conclaves, whom were neutral during the war, to work with the newly reformed Ministry."

"You trust him enough?"

"Hmmph," he snorted, looking at the remainder of brown liquid within the glass that held held in his hands "Not enough as I'd like. But he's at least put forth the effort to make up for not doing his part as he should have."

Gulping back the last of the liquid within his own glass, Harry refilled it, "What are you going to do once you get there?"

"That is the million galleon question, isn't it? More?" he asked, holding out the bottle, Kingsley held out his sudden empty cup after knocking back the last bit. "I expect I'm going to be answering a lot of questions and giving some of mine own out."

"From the sounds of it, Molly might be already getting the ball rolling on you and Ginny tying the not."

"I wouldn't be surprised. But maybe it's for the best, and use it as an excuse for a honeymoon."

"You're going to be having many a people asking questions."

"They always do. We're taking Teddy with us."

"Does Andromeda know?"

"She's coming too. Refuses to let Teddy out of her sight for long. That, and she wants to get out of Britain. Has wanted to do so for some time now in point of fact."

Finishing his second glass, Kingsley sighed as the brown liquid went down with a slight, pleasant burn. He rose to his feet, looking at the young man before him, "I never did tell you, just how proud I am of you. Your parents would be too."

"Thank you Kingsley. Coming from you, that means everything." Harry replied as he too rose, finishing off his own whiskey and taking the glass from the new Minister of Magic. A few minutes later, both exited the Garage together.

"You going to come to the wedding?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't miss it. I'm going to get in touch with the Unspeakables when I get back to the Ministry."

"Alright."

"You take care of yourself, Mr. Potter." the man said as he held out a hand that the young man shook.

"You too Minister."

The wedding was a small affair, only those closest to the Weasleys and Harry himself were invited. Wards were erected to keep out the uninvited, especially for those of the animagus variety. Such was the case for one such as Rita Skeeter, though she was no longer working for the Daily Prophet, the former Star Reporter always sought a way to climb back to the top, having swallowed a very large piece of humble pie after Voldemorts downfall following the ending of the war when she was fired and sent with her walking papers.

She blamed the 'Peoples Champion' for her fall from grace and sought out means in which to ruin him. But people all over now knew her secret, and so always planned ahead just in case she stopped by.

Picking herself up after having come across the Weasley wards after having been tossed away when the wards sensed her presence as an animagus. She had to chastise herself as she then remembered that her animagus form was now known all across Europe, but in her haste to ruin and discredit the target of her ire, she had let that bit of knowledge slip her mind. She was now regretting it even more so when a pair of metal bracelets were slapped upon her wrists. She felt her magic diminish very quickly as she looked from the cuffs, to the one who slapped them on her wrists.

Looking up and either side of herself, she was roughly hoisted to her feet by two sets of hands. She did not recognize the ones whom did so as they both wore dark, unidentifiable masks under black, hooded robes. It didn't take her long to figure out just as she was taken with a _'crack'_ , that she was in a lot of trouble.

For the first time in his life, Harry Potter knew what it meant to be happy as he gazed upon Ginny Weasley with love and affection. She wore a white, flower patterned dress with a small white shawl over her hair that had been stylishly pulled back, a single pearl hanging just over and between her eyes.

Having grown just over six feet after undergoing physical rehabilitation at Ginnys insistence, Harry looked down and smiled upon his bride, wearing a fitting black suit courtesy of Fleur Weasley-Delacours family.

The wedding was held in Stinchcombe, the birth place of the Potter Clan, where Harry learned his Great Uncle Charlus awaited him. Learning that Charlus was still alive left a bad taste in Harrys mouth.

The man and his wife, Dorea Potter-Black, and their on James, named in Harrys fathers honor, took many hours worth of vile words that Harry spewed their way for the abandonment they had shown Harry and his parents, as well as their ignorance and failure to the right thing for both he and Sirius after James and Lily Potters murder. It would take years before the three individuals were ever forgiven.

As much as they tried to defend and justify their actions, Harry would hear none of it, and it was only thanks to the quick actions of Arthur Weasley, that Harry did not cast either three of the individuals out of both the Potter and Black families. Instead, Harry, at Arthurs recommendation, resigned the lot to atone for their crimes against both families, by assigning them certain roles with Harry as the head of both the Potter and Black lines.

After the Priest, whom Harry had learned early on, had baptized him as a babe, informed him that he may then kiss the bride, did not hesitate as he attacked the now Ginny Potter-Weasleys mouth with want.

The redhead squealed in happiness as she wrapped her arms around her now husbands neck and gave just a good as she got. Those gathered at the wedding, clammored and cheered for the newly married couple as Harry hoisted his bride into the air while in his arms, her legs bending while in the air.

 **Nine months later**

Harry stared at the scene of the day he married the woman of his life as he held the photo now within his hands. He and his wife, shortly after their wedding and the month long honeymoon, had returned home and underwent the remaining time they had to their much needed training before their departure to Midnight, Texas. Ronald and Hermione had joined in with the advanced magical training as well, with Kingsley Shackebolts insistencing on it, making sure the Unspeakables understood, he was not going to take 'NO' for an answer.

Now back at the Potter home in Stinchcombe, having been returned to Harry by Charlus when his Great Nephew learned of his inheritance, Harry looked at the wallet sized photo of he and his wife in the throes of Passion during the final giving of the vows. He and his 'family', had grown and matured over time, learned and discovered much of themselves as they had of each other, things they had never known.

Hermione and Ronald, long having found and returned home with Hermiones parents, left for their own wedding just a week after the completion of their training. They were due back within two and a half weeks. Returning the picture to his wallet and slipping it into his back pocket, Harry turned to gaze upon a woman with a young boy within her hands, as a somewhat aged Andromeda Tonks walked into the the room, where the yet to be shrunken trunks were gathered.

Harry looked at the boy who held onto his grandmothers green gown, and smiled fondly. Slowly walking up to and taking the child into his arms, Harry then looked down as the boy looked up, and began patting his Godfathers face, "Hey there, cub. Did you miss me?" he asked softly.

"Of course he did. While you were gone, there were times where he would cry out for you, while changing his hair and eyes to look just like you." the Tonks Widow replied as she smiled at the scene before her.

"He can change his looks now?" Harry asked, looking up in shock.

"Of course he can, he's very much like his mother in that regard. He started morphing around the exact same time she started when she was that young."

Harrys look of shock had him nodding in understanding as he looked back down and cooed towards his Godsons face. He then was somewhat surprised to see the boy change his hair and eyes to match his own.

"See, just as I said. Even at this stage in his development, he knows you."

"He certainly does." Harry agreed when a set of foot steps was heard as he looked around Andromeda and noticed his wife placing an earring into her right ear.

"Are we all set?" Ginny asked.

"We are." Harry replied as he made to summon his wand with a flick of his wrist.

"Here, allow me." Andromeda said as she pulled her wand from a sheath upon her waist, with a wave, she shrunk them and levitated them to Harry who then with a free hand, pocketed them while holding his Godson with his other.

"Mum and Dad along with William and Fleur says the house in Midnight is ready."

"And our paperwork with the MACUSA Authorities?" Harry queried.

"Already taken care of Mr. Potter." the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt replied as he walked up from behind Ginny with a thick file in hand. Taking the said file in hand, Ginny looked over the documents for a moment before nodding.

"Thank you, Kingsley. This means a lot." Ginny said as she then closed the file and looked back up at the Minister of Magic. "I'm going to miss you, Kingsley."

"And I you, Mrs. Potter." he said as he smiled and pulled the young woman into his arms for what seemed like the last time. When they separated, she tapped his chest once and made to stand with her husband.

"The newly made Mr. and Mrs. Weasley has informed me to inform you both that they will meet back up with you in Midnight in about a months time." Kingsley stated as he then pulled out a brown pot out of his robes. "Excuse me." he said as he walked around Harry and made to reignite the Floo within the fireplace. Opening the pot and throwing some ash into the fire, the fire went from a green flame color tone, to a blue colored tone.

"MACUSA International Transit. Who am I receiving?" a male voice called out from within the fire.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. Issuing a pass for a party of three people and a child."

"Of course sir. We have been expecting your call. Go on ahead and send them on through."

"Much appreciated." Stepping back after returning to his feet, he turned and nodded, "It's time." holding out the pot, he then said, "When you step into the Floo, simply state, 'MACUSA International Transit'. They'll take care of you from there."

"Thank you Kingsley, for everything." Harry stated as he hald out a hand that the man then grasped and shook.

"It was an honor, Mr. Potter. You keep your family safe."

"I will, sir." Harry then looked back at his family before him, "Well, this is it." he then said with a _'sigh'_ of trepidation. "Here goes nothing." grasping Teddy tighter in his arms, he grabbed a handful of the ash and shouted, "MACUSA International Transit!"

 **Hope you, the fans of Midnight Texas approve. I intend to make Harry the local Law Enforcement of Midnight. Remember to comment and to keep them clean. Until next time.**


End file.
